


水花《Wedding photo》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: 记得登哥和傻库那张像婚纱照一样的场边照吗?吃醋汤x皮皮库客官请享用





	水花《Wedding photo》

[ I honestly thought this was a wedding photo when I first saw it. ]  
下面是一张照片。  
一张让金州勇士全体成员炸锅的照片。

“哇Steph这个眼神…啧啧啧。”  
“但你有没有发现James的眼神更深邃?”  
“喂Zaza你这么说会带坏小孩子的。”  
“可是这里没有小孩子，这里...”

Klay知道他们终于发现坐在不远处的自己了，果然是他太安静，或许Draymond和Zaza聊得太投入，以至于都没有察觉他过来。

"Never mind. "Klay挥了挥手中的毛巾站起来。他不想继续训练了，训练个屁，除了打铁就是打铁，他可不想在甲骨文被篮筐帽。

"Klay! "Draymond在后面叫他，也许是解释，也许是别的什么话，而他却没有像往常一样停下脚步。

Klay不会责怪或者疑虑什么，他不是那个性格也没有那个必要，他知道Steph和James只是很单纯的关系不错，也知道自己不该小心眼。

可他就是不高兴，甚至很郁闷，他不喜欢听那些玩笑话，更不喜欢看到那张照片。最终Klay承认自己是在嫉妒，怎么就没人说他和Steph的照片像婚纱照呢?

Klay一脸沉闷抱着Rocco看电视的时候，手机响了一下，短信的弹窗大大咧咧地摆在屏幕正中央。[我休息的时候就找不到你了， Dray说你走了，怎么了?]是Steph,他的Steph时隔半小时终于想到了他。

[没什么，不太舒服。] Klay回得简洁。

[听起来挺敷衍的，一会儿我去找你吧。]Steph极敏锐的发现了Klay的不对劲，他也不会告诉Klay其实Zaza把刚才的事情告诉他了。

Klay在屏幕这边摇了摇头，他有点想一个人静静。 [算了，明天再说吧，我想睡一会儿。]

[那好吧，不骚扰你了。]看起来Steph已经放弃了找他，Klay舒了一口气，向柔软的沙发背靠去。

不料三秒钟以后他家门铃响了。

"Steph? "Klay敞开门，把门外稍显风尘仆仆的鬼精灵请进来，“你在哪儿给我发的信  
息? ”Klay觉得自己被耍了。

Steph像看白痴一样看了他一眼，露出了和照片上一样的笑容。“你家门口啊。诶，你不是睡了吗?"

“来之前不能说一声吗? ”Klay看他熟门熟路地把包扔在沙发上，并自己倒了杯水。

“我明明说了。”Steph端起水杯一饮而尽，“刚告诉你的。"Klay一屁股坐在Rocco旁边，按着遥控器关掉了电视。

“你在吃醋，”Steph用的肯定句，“小心眼的坏蛋。”

“嗯。”被戳穿的人也没有反驳。

Steph失笑，坐下来挤在Klay和Rocco中间，搂着Klay的肩膀。“因为那个照片?还是因为他们的话?”

“都有吧。”Klay想躲，Steph又紧追上来，Klay万般无奈之下只能用力按住他的手，“我现在没那个想法。”

Steph仍然像是没收到任何信号，一意孤行地靠近他。

许是Klay教育有方，Steph比在一起之前真是大有长进，吻技强势得让Klay都有些难以招架。他费了半天劲才让这出闹剧停下来。

这时候两个人都是气喘吁吁，Klay暂且占据上风，可他不得不提高警惕，因为随时有被翻盘的可能。

“你还真不是白增肌的。"Klay的目光暗了下去，Steph知道这是爆发的前兆。

“废话，我可是强壮了很多。"Steph挑着一抹笑，反唇相讥。

“够了，我不吃醋了还不行么? ”Klay受不了了，横抱起Steph走向浴室，“刚训练完，边洗边聊吧。”

“勉为其难。”Steph乖顺地倚在他肩膀。

Klay觉得自己的神经快被烧断了。

霎时Steph放在洗手台的手机忽然响了一声，这不和谐的声音似乎太过刺耳。[怎么样了? 捕获计划成功了吗? ]是Draymond发 来的短信。

Steph没来得及扑过去把手机关掉，Klay已经先他一步拿了起来。

“还不承认你就是故意的? "Klay再次贴近Steph。

 

"I'm sorry，Klay...So sorry about that... Give me a break...please..."

“说点好听的哄我，不然明天你会以腰部酸痛为由出战成疑。”

"My dear bro…”Steph满脑子浆糊，听着Klay的指示胡乱答着。

“God...What do you want me to say! ”热水从Steph头上的花洒喷溅而出，淋得他全身湿透，"My cool dude? …Ah！Can't you be gentle? Don't...please...Klay...”听到示弱的呼唤后，背后的人轻了一些，大概是他心软了，Steph这么想。

Klay嗓音沙哑地在他耳边问道:“我们要不要拍个婚纱照?”

“都听你的。”Steph软倒在Klay怀里，“你说什么就是什么，别再来了好吗？”

浴室外的手机一直在亮着屏响，像urgent call一样。Klay看得见也听得见，更猜得到是谁，而怀里的Steph知不知道就不见得了。

"Take a wedding photo with me?"  
"Yup..Absolutely.."  
"Call me husband."  
"My husband..."

Steph确信他当时根本没有任何理智去分析Klay的话是对的还是错的，什么该做什么不该做，否则他一定会抗争到底。

"Klay Thompson你给我把照片删了! "Steph气急败坏地在家里追着Klay抢手机。

“这就算婚纱照了吧?透明婚纱版的。”Klay撒欢一样的躲他。

“你居然敢这样!”

“你就不要挣扎了，反正我不会给别人看。”

“混蛋! ”Steph撞进忽然停下的Klay怀里。

"Here, my wife.”一枚轻柔的吻落在脸颊。

“原谅你了。”

 

 

-end-


End file.
